Being gay!
by 66Witch
Summary: This is just a little one shot about understanding yourself, in addition to my other stories.


**Title:** Being gay!?! 

**Author:** 66witch

**Rating:** M, maybe not necessary, but all my stories are M _wink_

**Characters: **Chris, Wyatt and some others.

**Disclaimers:** I don't own any Charmed characters or the show.

**Summary:** This is just a little one shot about understanding yourself, in addition to my other stories. This takes place when Wyatt is 13 and Chris is 11

**Note 1: **Yeah I know I said after the last chapter that it would be the end. And it's true, I was too busy to even check out regularly. But now it's semster-break and I have some free time. And guess what, I can't get my mind off of this topic. So here we go again with a little one shot, playing in the universe I've created.

**Note 2: **Still english isn't my mother-tongue, so even if I give my best, there still will be surely some mistakes. So please don't flame me for that.

**Note 3:** Well... I guess you don't have to read my other stories to understand what's going on here... Maybe there will be some details that will be a little confusing, but in general you should be able to get through this without problems.

-----------------

**Being gay!?!**

"Hey! How was your day?" Piper asked when 13-years old Wyatt entered the manor. She was just about to set the table for today's diner.

"Fine," Wyatt replied shortly. "Is Chris already home?"

"Yeah, Mel too." His mother replied frowning, while her oldest was already half way up the stairs. She shook her head, when he disappeared from view. She could tell that something was bothering him, but Wyatt was already in this age, where your parents were the last persons you want to talk to.

So she went back to finish the meal she was making. Today her sister Paige would come over together with her family. And that was reason enough for her to cook the whole day…

-----------------

Chris sat on his bed, when his brother entered. But already when Wyatt had entered the monor a few minutes earlier, he had been able to tell that his brother's emotions were kind of troubled. So he didn't even wait for him to beat around the bush: "What happened?"

Wyatt sighed and sat down on his own bed. His head in his hands he sighed deeply before he looked at Chris.

It was weird, Chris was 2 1/2 years younger than him, technically. But Chris had lived another life, before this one. And since he had inherit all the memories from this other life, they somehow switched position. Chris was so much more mature since then, but he only showed it to Wyatt, because he was the only one who knew.

Of course the rest of their family had also noticed a change in his behavior, but Chris was a real good actor. So when he had to, he could be a sweet little child, like he should be. And because non of their parents would ever dream that Chris could have those memories, they still had no idea...

Sometimes Wyatt felt guilty, because it was partly his fault, that Chris gained those memories, which somehow stole his innocent childhood from him. But on the other hand Wyatt found it pretty cool, that he had someone to go to, when he needed any kind of help, someone different from his mom or dad. And Chris was somebody he trusted with all his heart, and he was sure whatever he would tell him he would keep it to himself.

And that's why he talked to him now too: "I lost a bet."

"A bet?" Chris asked back frowning and not understanding what's the problem with that…

"Yeah," Wyatt replied. "Me and Josh against Tod and Neil, we did a run, you know… actually we had to win this, Neil is as slow as a turtle..."

Chris chuckled. That was true, even he himself could beat Neil without any big effort.

"... but Josh fell on his nose," Wyatt went on, "so we lost!"

His brother nodded, already guessing that this wasn't the real problem: "What was the bet about?"

Wyatt sighed again and looked out of the window. He didn't know how to explain all this to his brother. He wasn't afraid that it would change their relationship, but... it was hard to tell...

"Wyatt?" Chris asked softly. He really began to worry about him. The feelings which he sensed through their connection were so unlike Wyatt. There was confusion and fear and loneliness and disgust...

Wyatt turned his eyes to Chris again and then almost whispered: "We kissed."

"What?" Chris asked shocked, not sure if he had understood it right.

"I kissed Josh, ok? The losers had to kiss each other!" Wyatt exclaimed angry, but not about his brother, only about himself.

Chris took a deep breath, clearing his mind: "Ok... so you accepted a stupid bet and then had to kiss one of your friends... So what's the matter? That isn't the end of the world, is it?"

Wyatt looked down at his shoes. "I liked it," he answered and his voice was heavy with emotions.

An uncomfortable silence fell over them. Chris was speechless and Wyatt didn't know what else to say, while his mind travelled back to what happened about an hour ago.

_§§§§§flashback§§§§§_

Josh lay in the grass, panting heavily. He had run as fast as he could, so fast that he felt his lungs would burst, but there had been no way on catching up to Neil, after he had stumbled over his own feet. 'Damned,' he cursed himself.

"Oh wow... you lost!" Tod exclaimed laughing.

Wyatt growled: You know that wasn't a fair race. You know that Josh would have been miles in front of you if he hadn't fallen.

"But he did..." Neil said mockingly.

"Forget... it..." Josh said, not in the mood for arguing. His pulse was still running 100 miles/hour, he just wanted to calm down.

-----------------

"You don't really mean this... I mean..." Wyatt tried while he Josh, Tod and Neil were the last ones being still in the locker room.

"Come on Halliwell, it was a fair bet, you don't want to duck out of this, do you?! Tod said, his arms crossed.

Wyatt rolled his eyes, while Josh looked at him shrugging. "Let's get over with this, so that e all can forget it," he said.

Wyatt agreed, but still felt very uncomfortable about that fact that he had to kiss one of his best friends.

So they both turned to each other and the next second their lips met in a short brotherly kiss.

"What? Are you kidding?" Tod exclaimed half laughing.

"That isn't that kind of kiss we want to see..." Neil added.

Wyatt grimaced. How could he even accept such a bet... Kissing Josh THAT way, was the last thing he wanted, that was just disgusting. And from the look on his friend's face, Josh felt the same. But what should he do. He agreed to this damned bet and now he had to deal with the consequences. And honestly, would it have been the other way round, he would be as eager about this as Tod and Neil... logically.

So Wyatt and Josh moved again close to each other. Josh tilted his head a little, and then their lips met again. This time it was a real kiss, and the only thought of doing that with a boy made Wyatt want to vomit. But then, when he felt those soft lips of Josh brush against his own, he felt like hit by a lightning as a wave of heat streamed through his body. Josh seemed to taste like sugar. Wyatt had never felt like this before, this was so intense so overwhelming.

When they broke the kiss, Josh brushed the back of his hand over his lips as if he wanted to clean himself and turned to their friends: "Happy now?" Tod and Neil were laughing and nodding...

Wyatt just stood there like frozen. What had just happened to him?

_§§§§§end-flashback§§§§§_

"How... What exactly do you mean with 'you liked it'?" Chris finally asked when he found his voice back, pulling his brother out of his thoughts.

Wyatt sighed again: "I mean that it was the most amazing kiss I've ever experienced. It had turned me on so much that I nearly..."

"Oh... ok, no reason to be that graphic," Chris interrupted him.

Wyatt sighed again: "You know... I'm so confused about it, I mean... Does that mean I'm gay? Or is that just a hormonal teenage phase? Or am I just mentally sick?"

Chris couldn't help chuckle, but immediately stopped when his brother glared at him.

"Sorry," Chris mumbled.

"You know," Wyatt went on ignoring Chris's childish behavior, "I thought you maybe know... I mean... with all those memories of yours... Did I...? In that other timeline... was I...?"

"Have you been gay, you mean?" Chris asked.

Wyatt blushed but nodded.

Chris shrugged: "Honestly, I don't know... As far as I know, you had neither a girl-, nor a boy-friend. I'm sorry."

Wyatt just nodded again. Then he again stared at his feet. "And what am I gonna do now?" His voice sounded so helpless, somehow defeated.

Chris watched his brother, while he nervously played with his fingers. It still amazed Chris to see how different this Wyatt was from the one of his other life. At first it had been hard to make the difference between them, but he had managed it, because this... his Wyatt was just the greatest brother in the world. Still sometimes it amazed him to see him so... human.

"I don't know," he finally said. "I would say, give things some time. I mean, you're just entered the teenager-years. Maybe in a few days you'll kiss that gorgeous girl from your grade and thing will be even better then with Josh... maybe he's just an amazing kisser..."

Now Wyatt had to laugh. Chris always managed to cheer him up. "Thanks brother... you're the best, you know that?"

"Of course I do... because you keep telling me that at least three times a day."

-----------------

A few weeks later, early in the morning.

Chris slowly started stirring in his sleep. It was a saturday and he didn't have to get up early, but the sunrays were waking him.

When he slowly opened his eyes, he saw Wyatt already sitting in his bed. With his back to the wall he hugged his bend legs.

"Morning," Chris mumbled.

Wyatt just nodded.

Chris frowned and sat up too. He tried to pick up some of Wyatt emotions and sensed that he was very confused as it seemed. "Ok, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I dreamt of Sawyer," Wyatt said calm, more calm then he really was.

"Sawyer?" Chris asked "That football-player from the senior-grade?"

Wyatt nodded.

"And what did you dream, was he beating the hell out of you?"

Wyatt turned his head to his brother, and that moment their eyes met, he knew Chris could read him like an open book. He knew Chris could read all those emotions he felt, like confusion, fear, insecurity, but also joy and peace... acceptance. It was like his dream was the last piece of the puzzle... There was no way he could deny the truth any longer.

"Oh," was all Chris could say as he realised what kind of dream his brother was talking about. He had dreamt about sex with him... urgh, he really didn't want to picture that.

"Do you mind that. I mean, me being gay?" Wyatt asked insecure.

Chris shook his head energetically as he got up and went over to sit by his brother's side. "Of course not Wyatt," he said while he hugged him.

Wyatt hugged him back tightly and it was like a huge weight was lifted from his shoulders. That was, until Chris asked his next question.

"Will you tell mom and dad?"

Wyatt sighed deeply, then he shook his head: "At least not now... This will be our secret, ok? Just between you and me..."

Chris nodded smiling: "Just between you and me..."

**-----------------**

**Note 4:** Alright, I hope you all liked this little one-shot. And if that's so, please leave me a review!

**Note 5:** With a little bit of luck, I'll maybe write another one-shot during my break. So keep your eyes open!


End file.
